


一緒に勇敢: Braver Together

by ShikiKira



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual relationship, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiKira/pseuds/ShikiKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to keep her promise to Finn, there was one Pallum lady that Lili wanted to introduce him to. She was smart, strong, and above all else she was brave. Much braver than herself, and probably one of the bravest adventurers she knew. Now how would her childhood protector feel about being set up with Finn Deimne?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> his has to be stated early on, and I want to clear this up before I get bitched at by readers. I will only be using the official names that are released by the Fujino Omori in his Light Novels for DanMachi and Sword Oratoria. I will not be using the names from the DanMachi wikia or the Yen Press translations. I refuse to use the fake names from sites and companies that name the characters all willy-nilly without respect to the series' author and the author's decisions. Translators who can't respect the series creator shouldn't be translators at all, and should find a new job.

Lili breathed out a sigh as she thought on her promise to Finn Deimne. Who would have thought that a top adventurer like him would have fallen in love with her because of one act of bravery?

Certainly not her.

Now how was she going to fulfill that promise? Finn wanted to marry a brave Pallum girl, but she didn't think there were any that the Loki Familia leader would consider brave.

What was she going to do?

"Is something wrong, Lili?" Bell Cranel, Lili's friend and co-familia member asked in concern. After the whole fiasco with the Soma Familia, the War Game against the Apollo Familia, and the matter with the Ishtar Familia, he was worried about the smallest member of their Familia.

"Ah~ what's wrong Lilisuke? You've had that look on you the whole time since we left Babel," Welf Crozzo, her Familia's sole blacksmith, remarked.

The members of the Hestia Familia had just returned from a two-day expedition of exploring the Dungeon and harvesting magic stones. And after exchaning their magic stones and drop items for Valis (the currency of the lower world) at the Guild, they were heading home to the Furnace Mansion (the new home of the Hestia Familia).

"Perhaps Lili-dono is tired from the return journey," Yamato, Mikoto suggested. "Though we had stayed the night in Rivria, we had went as deep as the twentieth floor, Bell-dono."

"Are you feeling alright, Lili-chan?," Sanjouno, Haruhime, Hestia Familia's newest member and only Runarl, asked.

"It's nothing minna-sama," she answered with a shake of her head. Her magic created Chienthrope ears flopped around at the movement. Touching the soft fur of one ear, she couldn't help but think of the kind adventurer that had once taken her in and gave her the grimoire for Cinder Ella.

She froze, halting her steps as realization struck like she had just been hit by fresh lightning. She did know someone that was worthy of Finn's affections. Her former caretaker was an extremely kind and generous Pallum, and one of the bravest adventures she knew.

"Minna-sama could Lili have the rest of today and tomorrow off?" the tiny Pallum requested eager to find the older Pallum after not seeing each other for the last two years.

"I don't see why not," the rabbit colored teen replied while holding up the large bag of gold in his hands. "We've made than enough money today to have a few days off. What does everyone else think?"

"A day off wouldn't be so bad," the fallen nobleman shrugged. "I could use the time to work on Bell's new armor."

"Sumimasen," the fourteen-year-old bowed his head bashfully. Because of the depth of their expedition he had once again had his armor destroyed by another monster.

"I have some business to attend to with Haruhime, so a break would be appreciated," the former Takemikazuchi Familia member answered.

"I think we can all use a little break," Haruhime smiled softly.

"In that case, why don't we all head off to our own things, and I'll talk to Kami-sama," Bell suggested. Though they were all members of the Hestia Familia, he knew that not everyone wanted to deal with their goddess. Even with his ideology that gods and goddesses should be respected, he didn't particularly enjoy being in the presence of his goddess either but someone had to report to Hestia, and it might as well be the Familia's first member.

Hestia was much too clingy and bossy, and she couldn't take the hint that he had no intentions of ever returning her affections or seeing her as a lover. There was also the fact that she almost never listens to him when he tries to tell her something like. Maybe he should stop trying to appease her all the time; it really got on his nerves at the best of times.

Although he was grateful that she had accepted him into her Familia when no one else would (though they had both been in the same boat), he had considered converting to the Loki Familia after leveling up because of her overbearingness. If he had converted he wouldn't have to put up with Hestia constantly putting down his feelings for Ais Wallenstein, and he would have a better chance with the girl he liked. If he was ever able to get Ais to look his way as a love interest, he doubted that Hestia would ever give him permission to marry the girl of his dreams.

"Arigato minna-sama," Lili thanked before running off towards the more aliens residential districts of Orario.

Her Familia members bid her to stay safe before separating from each other and heading off to do their own things.

Running through the wealthy residential area of the labyrinth city, the small Pallum's enormous backpack bounced with each step she took.

As she passed by the Twilight House, Lili barely heard the shout of the younger of the Hiryute Amazoness twins, too focused on her search for her former caretaker's home.

"Where are you going, Pallum-chan?" Tiona called out, surprised to see Liliruca Arde run pass her. Though they were from different Familias, she rather liked the tiny teen. The Pallum might not be physically strong as she was, but Lili was cheerful, cute, and energetic much like herself.

"What are you shouting about Tiona?" Tione, the elder of the Hiyrute twins, inquired.

"Oh, Lili-chan just ran pass here," the younger of the siblings answered. She watched as a fire was lit under her bustier twin.

Unlike her, Tione didn't particularly like the female Pallum. The long-haired Amazoness had initially been fond of the fake Chienthrope, but as soon as Finn Deimne had developed feelings for his fellow Pallum, Tione's feelings towards the younger girl had taken an about face, now seeing Lili as her rival for Finn's affection and place as his bride.

"Did something happen?" Finn, the head of the Loki Familia, questioned as he exited the doors of the castle that was the Loki Fmailia's home, the Twilight House.

"Ah, captain!" Tiona greeted the blond Pallum. "Lili-chan just ran by. She looked like she was in a hurry or something."

She didn't get why her sister was so in "love" with the head of their Familia. He was a nice guy and everything, but Tione really needed to move on. Even though she didn't have any experience with men, she understood that her older sister, more often than not, went too far in her pursuit of the male Pallum. The older Amazoness was sickeningly obsessed with the forty-some-year-old, and more than a little bit of a creeper.

You just don't attempt to get a person drunk in an attempt to force them into a non-consensual marriage, or force your love on them when they've made it clear that they would never be requited. Doing stuff like that would only end up with you being hated by the person you love.

If her sister truly loved their captain as she claims to, Tione would have allowed Finn to find happiness with another even if it was at the cost of her own.

"Let her be," the blond waved off. "As long she's not being attacked or chased by others, I trust Lili will be fine on her own. For now, you both should start getting ready. Since our next expedition is soon, Loki-sama wants us to go out to dinner tonight."

' _I'll ask Lili about what she was doing in this area the next time we meet,'_ Finn noted, curious on why the much younger Pallum would even be in the wealthy district. Aside from himself and other members of the Loki Familia, he wasn't aware of Lili being associated with anyone else in the affluent residential area. They haven't arranged to meet each other again since he had asked her to marry him earlier last month. _'I hope she's not stealing from adventurers again.'_

* * *

Lili grinned as she spotted a familiar ivory stone statue at the corner of the street. Turning down that road, she passed by another fox statue and then one of a white Akita dog.

Behind the statues stood tall (even by human standards) white walls created in the style from the Eastern Lands that stretched endlessly. Adorning the walls were circular crests (kamon) with the images of a bell and fox pictured within, and on the roof corners were more statues of foxes and Akita dogs.

The walls encompassed the entirety of the land that lies beyond, protecting the residents of the compound and ensuring privacy.

Lili continued running, passing the four more crests, until she came to a stop in front of a bright red torii gate, signifying the residence of a god from the Eastern Lands or the god's Familia. Directly behind the torii stood an embedded shining, silver colored gate made of mithril.

Taking a hold of the rope that hung beside the gated doorway, the fake Chienthrope pulled it down with all of her and her backpack's combined weight.

The bell above her head chimed as she released the rope, and another bell tolled from somewhere within the alabaster white walls. The latter bell rung loudly; the sound echoing through the compound and out in the streets.

Lili's magic created ears twitched at the volume, having never been used to the sound while in this form. And having not been to the compound for several years made her more sensitive to the noise.

As the ringing began to die down the mithril gate cracked open.

"Can we help you?" a red headed boy, much taller than Lili, asked as he stepped halfway out.

"I need to speak with Odysseus," Lili called out the alias her former caretaker had been given by the gods and goddesses.

"Why do you need to speak to her?" the boy growled, baring his sharp canines at the Pallum in warning. The young yokai obviously did not like having a stranger so near or in his territory.

"Shippo!" a lovely soprano cut through the air sharply. "What do you think you're doing?"

The redhead froze as soon as his name was said. "Nothing!" he called back as innocently as he possibly could while trying to quietly close the gate.

"Hey!" Lili shouted. Latching onto the gate's handle, the Pallum dug her heels and backpack into the ground as she attempted to prevent the door from shutting.

"What was that?" the woman, judging by the maturity of her voice, asked.

"It was just Kenta. Yeah, Kenta's just playing a game with me and the others," the boy fibbed as he harshly yanked the gate closer to himself. The new Pallum was a lot stronger than she looked or her backpack was just that heavy. Because even with his supernatural strength, he wasn't able to close the gate.

"Don't give me that, Shippo-kun," the woman admonished. "I just came from Kenta-kun's room, and he's been sick in bed all day. And stop being rude to our guest?"

"But there's no one here," the yokai boy protested as he held the door tight. "Ow!" he cried as suddenly disappeared from the doorway.

"Did you really think I didn't know?" the woman asked.

With only one force acting upon it, the mithril gate swung wide open, sending Lili, backpack and all, flying to opposite side of the street.

As the gate sent Lili flying, an extremely petite woman, standing at just 126 centimeters (4'1.5"), appeared in the archway of the compound's walls.

A light breeze blew, tousling locks of loose, long raven black hair. Sapphire blues widened and blinked rapidly in surprise as rosy pink lips released a gasp.

"Lili-chan!" the pretty, but unusually tall Pallum gasped upon recognizing the heap that was supposed to be her Familia's guest.

"Kagome-onee-sama!" the younger Pallum greeted, grinning as she popped up from where she had fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaking her head, Kagome immediately helped Lili up and ushered her through the boundaries of her property.

As the smaller Pallum passed the yokai boy, she stuck her tongue out him at him gloatingly. An almost vicious growl ripped from his throat at the antagonism.

"Stop it you two," the raven-haired Pallum order as a hand landed on both child's head. "Shippo-kun, go train with the other children at the training ground. I have business with Lili-chan."

"But Kagome-nee!" Shippo cried in protest. His jaw snapped shut at the older adventurer's next words.

"She is my guest, Shippo-kun, and in a way she is your senior. I took care of her several years before you decided to come live in Orario with me." Kagome stared down at the boy that she had taken in during one of her trips home to the Eastern Lands to perform her duties.

As one of the leaders of the Inari Familia and an important member of the Eastern Lands' royal court, she along with several other high ranking members of her Familia were required to return to the Eastern Lands every few years to complete their familial responsibilities. At the moment, the Orario captain of the Inari Familia was in the Eastern Lands to perform his duties as the island country's crown prince.

"How can you tell that's really her?! She's using magic, and for all we know, her entire appearance could be a lie!" the boy questioned with a hand jabbed at Lili. The fur on his fox tail was raised in agitation as his tail twitched from side to side.

"Have you forgotten the gift that Amaterasu-omikami-sama and Inari-okami-sama have blessed my family with for the past several millennia?" Kagome asked calmly. "There is no lie that cannot be seen through."

"No, Kagome-sama," Shippo mumbled with his head bowed.

"Now, I will not tolerate any more attitude and disrespect towards my guest. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Kagome-sama…"

The deputy leader of the Inari Familia sighed at her subordinate's tone of voice. She hated making the younger members feel bad, but they, especially the yokai ones, needed to realize that everyone is their own person and that they cannot treat another person like a possession. The children also needed to learn to be respectful and courteous to everyone, and not just to their fellow Familia members. Having an attitude like that would only land them into trouble in the future.

"Go train, Shippo-kun, and inform everyone else that I'm busy with a guest. Once I've finished my business with Lili-chan, I'll come and evaluate yours and the other children's training progress. Ouji-sama will be returning from the Eastern Lands with Inari-okami-sama soon, and I don't want any of us to let them down."

"Yes, Kagome-sama..."

"And if you behave properly, and perform well during group training, we'll have one-on-one training tonight," she added as an incentive. And like she planned, her young charge immediately brightened.

"Yes, Kagome-nee!" Shippo cheered before running off to the compound's training grounds.

Before he could run out of sight, the raven-haired Pallum called out a request, "Please tell Akihira-san to prepare and bring some tea to my private study for my guest and me."

"Okay!" the boy shouted, skidding around a corner of the main house of the compound.

For the first time since she stepped onto the high-ranking Inari Familia member's property, Lili finally took noticed of the departing boy's inhuman features.

"Kagome-onee-sama, what is that boy? Is he Runarl? I don't see any fox ears on him," the younger of the two Pallums asked.

The taller Pallum chuckled at the mistaken identity. "No, Shippo-kun isn't a Runarl. He's a yokai, a fox yokai to be exact," she explained as she led Lili to her home and study. "Yokai are far different from any typical animal person, and they have their own special abilities that cannot be done by non-yokai without the use of magic. And no, what yokai can do are not crafted by magic, but their inherent physical strength and skills at manipulating energy. In the Eastern Lands, the gods and goddesses most beloved children are the yokai and the bloodlines of the select families that make up the royal court. Like humans, Yokai can produce offspring with any of the other races."

"Huh, is that so?" Lili muttered as she followed after her former caretaker's lavender kimono clad frame. It had been so long since she had last come to the Higurashi household that she would have easily gotten lost in the maze like home.

The pair walked through the house for what felt like hours before stopping and entering a room that would have been the center of the entire compound.

Once they had settled down in the sitting area of Kagome's study, the elder Pallum didn't waste any time to speak. "What did you want to speak me about, Lili-chan? Did you need more Valis to leave the Soma Familia? (Zanis) Lustra and (Kanu) Belway aren't harassing you again, are they?"

"No, nothing like that, Kagome-onee-sama. Lili is actually no longer in the Soma Familia. They can't hurt Lili anymore," the fifteen-year-old informed.

"Really now? Whose Familia are you in now, or did you come to join Inari-okami-sama's?" the raven inquired, curious about what had occurred while she had been in the Eastern Lands for the last several months.

"I'm actually in Hestia-sama's Familia," the fake Chienthrope admitted shyly, knowing how the older Pallum felt about her new goddess.

"What? Why did you join that good for nothing, lazy bum's Familia? Do you know how horribly petty and shameless she is? She's even tried to guilt trip me and the members of other Familias to give her money just because she's a goddess!" Kagome raged.

Hestia was one of her most hated gods in Orario, ranking high on her list of gods and goddesses who do not deserve her respect, and just under Ishtar and Apollon. She hated people who were lazy, had no loyalty, had high senses of entitlements, and couldn't understand the meaning of no. She refused to help or respect people who can't even be bothered to help themselves. People who refuse to help themselves, shouldn't be helped at all.

"She's not that bad," Lili attempted, although feebly, to defend her current god. Although Hestia was sometimes (more like rarely) a good goddess, she still disliked Hestia as much as Welf and the other new Familia members. If it wasn't for Bell, none of them would have even bothered undergoing a Conversion to help the tiny Hestia Familia with the War Game against the Apollon Familia, or have joined in the first place. "And it's only for the year..."

"Not that bad? For nearly the entire millennia that she and the other gods have been in the lower world, she's been free loading from one god and Familia to the next. We kicked her out of the Inari Familia grounds a year before I started taking care of you."

Lili had nothing to say to that, distinctly remembering some senior Inari Familia members complaining about a free loading goddess that continued to return to the Familia's grounds crying and begging.

"Lili was originally waiting to convert to Inari Familia when Kagome-onee-sama returned, but Bell-sama…"

"Bell-sama...?" Kagome asked with a brow quirked as her attention was temporarily diverted. The name sounded familiar though she was sure she didn't know anyone by that name. "Oh, you mean the Little Rookie Asufi-hime's been telling me about. From what she and Heremes-kami-sama have told me, this Bell Cranel-kun has been causing quite a storm these last three months," she smirked.

It wasn't nearly unheard of for an adventurer to advance two levels in a span of less than two years, much less in only three months.

"And what about Cranel-kun made you not convert to my Familia?" she asked her former charge with her brow still quirked, curiosity sparking.

The raven sighed as a tell-all blush spread across the younger woman's face. "You like this Bell Cranel-kun, ne Lili-chan?"

"Un," the younger Pallum grunted, not willing to trust her voice.

"Why?" the blue-eyed woman prodded.

"Bell-sama was one of few adventurers who was kind to Lili while Kagome-onee-sama was away, and..."

"And?"

"If it wasn't for Bell-sama, Lili would have died two months ago," the brown-eyed Pallum whispered.

"Hero worship and a life debt, huh?" Kagome mumbled to herself. "In that case, be careful with your heart. Don't stay in a Familia you don't like just for a boy, and don't force your feelings on Cranel-kun. From what I've heard, he's already in love with someone. You can't force someone to have feelings for you, and you will only destroy the bond you have with him if you attempt to force him to."

"Lili understands, Kagome-onee-sama," the brunette answered, recognizing the concern her former caretaker still had for her.

An awkward silence settled among the Pallums as Lili considered the advice Kagome had given her. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were of the two Pallums' breathing and the distant shouts and cries of the children Kagome had taken in as they trained with her younger brother and fellow deputy leaders.

The awkwardness was only broken by the sound of knocking at the door of Kagome's study.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked as she stood from her seat.

"Kagome-sama, it's Akihira. I've brought the tea you requested," a male's spoke from beyond the room's wooden door.

Hearing the announcement, the deputy leader of the Inari Familia invited the man in and instructed him to place the tea on the coffee table.

"If that's all, Kagome-sama, I'll be taking my leave," the personal chef of the Higurashi compound spoke as he excused himself and took his leave.

"Arigato, Akihira-san," the raven thanked. She received a nod in acknowledgement before the cat yokai disappeared from her office.

Lili watched mesmerized as Kagome proceeded to pour tea for the both of them. She didn't know how, but older woman was able to make the simple task look graceful and elegant. Perhaps it was because of her life and training at the Eastern Lands' royal court prior to becoming an adventurer. Then again, Kagome had come to Orario with her country's crowned prince when she had been no more than six or seven years old.

The brunette was startled as an expensive teacup was set before her. "A-arigato," she mumbled as she gently took hold of the porcelain. She watched her former caretaker drink before taking a sip of the high-quality tea herself.

She took a moment to savor the taste of the Eastern Lands import, enjoying the delicate combination of sweet and slight bitterness. With the high-price, she couldn't afford to buy it herself, and it had been such a long time since she had been able to drink or eat anything from the Eastern Lands.

Placing her cup and saucer back on the table, Kagome did not waste any time to question her former charge. "Lili-chan, what did you want to discuss with me that was so important that you would drop by unannounced?" she asked, bringing them back to why the younger Pallum had come to visit.

"Why would you say it's important, Kagome-onee-sama?" Lili replied with her own question. She took another sip of her tea as she tried to think of a way to breach the topic of the Loki Familia captain.

"It may be because you haven't come to see me in over five years, and now you suddenly decide to reappear?" the raven returned with a brow quirked in challenge. "The last time I even caught a glimpse of you was the week before my and Ouji-sama's previous trip back to the Eastern Lands together."

With her head bowed, Lili didn't know how she was supposed to respond to that. It was true that she had pretty much disappeared from the lives of the Inari Familia members. Not even Souta, her previous crush and Kagome's younger brother, had seen her over the course of the last five almost six years. "Gomen nasai."

After all the things the Soma Familia had done to her and the people around her, Lili had thought it was best to cut off relations with the people she cared for in order to protect them. The one elderly couple that had taken her in before Kagome had their flower shop destroyed and themselves beaten because of her. She hadn't spoken to that couple since she had been fired and rejected.

"Liliruca," the use of her given name snapped the young Pallum from her thoughts, and forced her to look at Kagome and her now glowing blue eyes. "Why did you come back?"

"What do you know of Finn Deimne?"


	3. Chapter 3

"How did Lili even get roped into joining their expedition?" Lili groaned as she stopped at the corner of the Higurashi compound.

* * *

_ Flashback _

" _Finn Deimne?" Kagome blinked, the silver glow disappearing from her eyes, completely taken aback by the topic. Of all things she had expected the younger girl to talk to her about she hadn't expected that. "The captain of the Loki Familia?" she asked, seeking confirmation._

" _Un."_

" _Aside from that, I know he is called Braver by the gods and that he's a Pallum, but not much else," the raven answered as she picked her teacup back up. "Why?"_

" _No reason," Lili squeaked, answering faster than she should have._

" _Is that so," Kagome mumbled before taking a drink, obviously not believing the younger Pallum. "Has Lili-chan been crushing on two guys at the same time?" she teased, a smirk tugging up the corners of her pink lips._

" _No! Lili only likes Bell-sama!" the brunette immediately objected._

" _Really now? I remember a time when a little supporter would follow my little brother all around the manor."_

" _That was when Lili was little!"_

" _Is that so? Well I guess Souta lost one of his favorite girls," the raven sighed dramatically, placing a hand against her cheek to emphasize her disappointment._

" _Kagome-onee-sama!" Lili complained, her face red in embarrassment._

_The Eastern Lands woman giggled at the younger girl's reaction. Letting her amusement die down, Kagome brought them back on to their topic. "About Deimne-san. Aside from what I've already told you, there's really not much else I can tell you about him. I never seen or spoken to him before, and unless we ask about them, Loki-kami-sama never really talks about her Familia members when she comes to speak with Inari-okami-sama, Amaterasu-omikami-sama, or our other goddesses."_

" _Oh..." Lili mumbled, feeling slightly disappointed at the news. She had been hoping her former caretaker would have been at least slightly romantically interested in the middle-aged Pallum. It would have made her plan go a lot smoother if the older Pallum was._

_Although she hadn't seen the younger Palllum in almost six years, Kagome could still read the brunette like an open book. Seeing her former charge's expression, she informed, "If Deimne-san means so much to you, why don't you join me when I meet him later this week for my Familia's next expedition? I have to speak with him about our joint Familia expedition to seventieth floor next week. It'd be easier to learn about the Loki Familia head by meeting him in person rather than asking me about him."_

" _But Lili's a part of the Hestia Familia," the teenager argued._

" _Has that ever stopped you before?" the blue-eyed woman rebutted as she took a drink of her tea. "You used to always join me and Souta during our solo expeditions when you were still in the Soma Familia."_

" _But Lili has to work with Lili's own Familia. They need Lili."_

" _They're adventurers, they can handle exploring the Middle Floors on their own for a little while," Kagome brushed off. She wasn't going to let the teen get out of this._

" _But-"_

" _It's been years since we went on an adventure together," Kagome persuaded as she proceeded to guilt trip the teenager. "It'll be like when we younger, and we can make up for some of the time you've disappeared on us."_

" _Come on, Lili-chan," the raven implored, her blue-eyes taking on a mesmerizing quality that only the young and innocent or professional actors were able to produce. "For old time's sake."_

_The younger Pallum did all she could to not look in the direction of the First-Class adventurer, knowing that if she had even a glimpse of her former caretaker's expression, she wouldn't be able to say no. Kagome had used that look on her more than once during her time under the Higurashi family's care, and she had never built up an immunity against it even with their years of separation._

" _Lili-chan~"_

_Hearing her name, Lili automatically glanced up from her teacup and turned her gaze towards the caller. Brown eyes clashed with blue, and the teenager felt her will crumble at the glistening sapphire orbs. "Fine."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Why did Kagome-onee-sama have to use that look?!" the teenage Pallum cried as she continued on her way the Hostess of Fertility pub. She needed to eat dinner and replenish her energy after spending two days in the Dungeon. And although Kagome had invited her to join her, Souta, and the Higurashi siblings' other wards for dinner, Lili didn't feel comfortable being surrounded by so many strangers that could have been her "siblings" growing up.

Turning at the corner, she couldn't help passing the Inari Familia's Orario headquarters.

Being the main and largest Familia of the Eastern Lands, the Inari Familia was split into two divisions with two headquarters. Their Orario home was the Familia's secondary base ruled by the Eastern Land's crowned prince while their headquarters remained in the Eastern Lands' royal capital and led by the country's emperor and empress. With the Familia's substantial power, wealth, and numbers, the Inari Familia was practically a nation type Familia like the Ares Familia, Rakia, was. The Familia's organization and hierarchy was also nearly on the same level of complexity as the nation type Familia.

Glancing at the massive castle estate that was the Inari Familia's secondary home, Lili wondered when she would finally be able to step onto those grounds. The Inari Familia was extremely strict about who were allowed to enter Himezaki Castle, their Orario headquarters, only permitting their Familia members and certain gods and goddesses to pass through their gates.

In her entire life, Lili had never once been allowed to enter the Inari Familia grounds. Even during her few years under Kagome's care, she had been forbidden from entering Inari Familia grounds. And like many of the other children Kagome took in, the Higurashi compound was the only Inari Familia affiliated property that non-Inari Familia member were allowed to enter.

Unlike the members of the other Orario Familias and despite her position as the second-in-command of the Orario half of her Familia, Kagome did not live on her Familia's property. Instead, the two Higurashi siblings lived on their own property, which was directly connected to their Familia's property.

Rakuen Manor, the formal name of the Higurashi compound, had been purchased and constructed by Kagome and Souta's family long before either of them had come into existence; supposedly around the time the Inari Familia had first arrived in Orario. Over the years, the adventurers of the family have consistently expanded their property and remodeled their home to keep up with Orario's rapid development. The property had transferred into the siblings' ownership several years ago when their paternal grandmother had retired from being an adventurer and had returned to the Eastern Lands. And although it was nowhere near as grand nor as large as the Himezaki Castle, the Higurashi compound had more than enough space to house the siblings and the many children Kagome took in.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the unnecessary thoughts, Lili proceeded to Mia Grand's pub, which was on the other side of the city. As she jogged at a light pace, her mind conjured up various plans to get the two older Pallums together with some being more plausible than others.

With the combination of her preoccupied mind and the much smaller dimensions of her new backpack, Lili, unsurprisingly, eventually tripped on one of the paths she traveled. "Ow…" she hissed, not yet used to the light weight and smaller size of the magic backpack that Kagome had gifted her with.

"Lili?" a male's voice asked just as she picked herself up. "What are you doing here?"

Looking up, Lili couldn't believe where she had tripped. Standing in front of her was Finn Deimne along with the rest of the Loki Familia and their goddess Loki. Of all the people she had to trip in front of, why did it have to be them?

' _This is going to be a long night,'_ Lili thought as she was pulled into a hug by the younger of the Amazoness twins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's some information on Loki for the ones who only know about Avengers' is a god of fire, the hearth, life, and lightning. He is originally not a god of mischief, and only became so after centuries of story developments.
> 
> AN-2: During the conversations about Odysseus/Kagome, I had the hardest time writing it so that Lili and Ryu won't accidentally reveal Kagome's gender. In the end, I went fuck it and made the series' common language somewhat like Asian languages where he/she/you pronouns are indistinguishable from each other when spoken. If you don't understand, it basically whenever Ryu and Lili say "she" and "her" everyone else will think they mean "he" or "him". Like in Chinese, when a person says the pinyin Tā it can mean he, she, or it because the three characters have the same pinyin (sound and pronunciation).

"Pallum-chan, are you okay?" Tiona asked in concern as she held Lili close to her. She had seen the younger girl trip and fall just as she and the rest of the Loki Familia had stepped out the gates of their home.

"Lili's fine," the female Pallum replied as she dusted the dirt off. "Lili was just too preoccupied by her thoughts."

"You should be careful, Pallum-chan," Tiona warned as she lifted Lili's head so that the small brunette's eyes could meet the worried expressions of the First-Class adventurers of the Loki Familia and their goddess.

"What are ya doin' here, Lili-chan?" Loki questioned. Her red hair fell forward as she leaned down to speak with the Pallum, taking special measure to not scare the teenager. Though the Pallum was from the Hestia Familia and she didn't particularly like Hestia, the Norse god could put away her rivalry with the poor pipsqueak when it concerned the children. Above all else Loki loved the children more than anything especially the children that made up her Familia.

"Oh... Lili just came back from speaking with Odysseus-sama," Lili informed as she was released from the Amazoness' hold, unconsciously using Kagome's alias rather than her name in the presence of non-Inari Familia members.

"Odysseus?" more than a few Loki Familia members gasped in surprise.

Odysseus was a famous adventurer in Orario and several different countries including his own native home of the Eastern Lands. He was amongst the small selection of adventurers that made up the ranks of the First-Class, and one of the current generation's greatest magic item makers. Outside of his Familia and some of the gods, no one knew the famous adventurer's identity nor his gender or race. There were never any pictures of him when the Guild would announce his rank ups, and the supposed pictures of him always displayed completely different people. The adventure's identity was so well hidden many believed him to be a mere myth. So it came as shock especially to Bete Loga that such a weak person knew and was acquainted with the mysterious adventurer.

"Nozomi-tan's back?" Loki queried before cheering and laughing excitedly. "Ahh~ Nozomi-tan's back," she cheered, uncaring that she was calling out a name that she shouldn't be saying in public. She didn't care though. None of her children were natives form the Eastern Lands and thus didn't know that the name she called out belong to a woman.

"Does Loki-sama know Odysseus?" Lili inquired, stunned that someone outside of the Inari Familia and the former Amaterasu Familia knew the nickname the gods Inari and Amaterasu called her former caretaker by.

"Ahh," the goddess confirmed with a snake-like grin. "You could say that." The Norse goddess of the hearth, fire and mischief had met the mysterious adventurer a number of times during her visits to the Inari Familia, but because of the adventurer's protective goddesses the trickster god didn't know the child's real name nor did she see her very often.

At that point, Lili's stomach decided to growl, announcing her body's need for sustenance. "Sumimasen," Lili started to apologize, her gave pink in embarrassment.

But before she could speak more the most lax members of the Loki Familia chuckled.

Loki herself chortle before she scooped Lili up like a young child. "Yosh! Lili-chan's gonna join us for dinner tonight. Let's go eat!" the red-haired goddess cheered as she led her Familia to her favorite restaurant and pub.

"Wait a minute!" Lili cried from her place in Loki's arms.

Her protest remained unheard as the Loki Familia and their goddess proceeded to the Hostess of Fertility with their new guest.

* * *

"Mia-kaa-chan!" the tomboy goddess shouted as she entered the pub after Anya, one of the pub's waitresses, had announced her Familia's arrival.

"Irasshaimase!" Mia Grand, the proprietor of the Hostess of Fertility pub, greeted. "Oh, Loki-sama, we've been expecting you. Your normal tables are waiting for you all," she explained before noticing the small supporter held in the goddess' arms.

"Ah~ we brought an extra guest with us!" the trickster grinned. "I hope you don't mind, Mia-kaa-chan."

"It's fine," the pub owner waved off as she led the goddess and her immediate entourage of First-Class adventurers to their table. "I'm sure we can find room for one more."

"You get to sit next to me, Lili-chan," Loki grinned as she placed the small Pallum on a seat before plopping down on her own.

Lili huffed as Loki patted her head as if she was a well-behaved puppy before turning to speak with Mia again about their orders. Even though the mischievous goddess was many millennia older than her, Lili did not enjoy being treated like a little kid. She muttered under her breath how she didn't need the Loki Familia's charity or anything.

"It's alright, Lili," Finn said as he took a seat beside side the younger Pallum. "Consider this a trade. You get a free meal, and we'll learn more about Odysseus. It's not every day we come across someone who knows the mysterious adventurer."

"And what makes Finn-sama think Lili will tell you anything about Odysseus-sama," the teen responded coolly. She had been planning to talk to Finn about her former caretaker, but he didn't need to know that.

"C'mon, Pallum-chan!" Tiona begged as she took the seat next to the blond Pallum. From behind her, Tione could be seen scowling in frustration as her younger sister stole her desired seat. "Tell us about Odysseus, na?" she said with a louder than necessary voice, catching the attention of a certain elf.

Hearing the question, Ryu couldn't help asking as she stopped at the head Loki Familia table, "Odysseus is back?

"Uh… yes. Odysseus-sama returned two weeks ago," Lili blinked at the sudden question, not expecting the waitress to know the older Pallum woman. "Does Ryu-sama know Odysseus-sama too?"

"Yes, we used to go on expeditions together when I was an adventurer," the Elf maiden stated absentmindedly as she passed out the table's drinks, knowing what the First-Class adventurers preferred drinking by heart.

The Loki Familia frequented the pub more often than anyone else. Though the food was good when prepared by Mia or the pub's chefs (Ryu would never admit that she was bad at cooking non-Dungeon food), the Elf suspected that Loki really only frequented the Hostess of Fertility so often was to check up on Mia Grand and keep tabs on the Freya Familia.

"Eh? Really, Elf-chan?" Tiona exclaimed excitedly. "Now we know two people who know Odysseus!"

"Three actually, Tiona," Tione corrected. "Loki-sama visits the Inari Familia rather often during expeditions."

"Ne, Elf-chan? Why don't you join us for dinner?" the younger Amazoness invited, eager to talk to more people who knew the mysterious adventurer.

"Sumimasen, but I have work to do," Ryu turned down before taking down everyone's orders for the night.

She had previously gone on an expedition or two with the high-ranked members of the Loki Familia before she had been blacklisted. She didn't need them recognizing her after disappearing from being an adventurer two years ago.

"I'll return shortly with your orders," the Elf bid before heading back to the restaurant's kitchen.

"Eh~?" Tiona whined, disappointed in the green-haired woman's leave.

"Mia-kaa-chan, do ya mind if we borrow yer Elf-chan for the night?" Loki inquired as she watched the former fugitive disappear into the kitchen. "My kids have an expedition with the Inari Familia next week, and they're all curious about Odysseus."

"I don't see why not, but you better spend a lot of money tonight, Loki-sama. But when did Odysseus come back? I thought the Inari Familia members were still in the Eastern Lands talking with their king and queen," Mia answered with a question of her own before calling out for Anya and Syr to cover for Ryu tonight.

From the other side of the goddess, Tiona cheered when a new seat was placed between her and Finn and Ryu was forced to sit down when she came back with Lili's beverage.

The flat-chested goddess cackled as she waved off the pub owner's money concerns. "When don't I spend a lot, Mia-kaa-chan?"

"Odysseus-sama came back two weeks ago," Lili piped in, having heard the conversation going on behind her.

"That's about right. Nozomi-tan sent me a letter around then asking for a joint expedition to some of the Dungeon's deeper floors. Something about wanting to impress someone," Loki stated as she took a drink from her wine.

The auburn-haired Pallum choked on her short mead at that information. She hadn't heard anything about her caretaker being interested in someone before. Even when she had been a teen, Kagome had been more focused on getting stronger and taking care of her Familia and the children she took in over anything romance related.

"Are you alright?" Finn inquired in concern. Even though the younger Pallum and rejected his affections and marriage proposal, he still cared about her.

Lili nodded, covering her mouth with a napkin. On the other side of Finn, Ryu was in a similar situation with Tiona. Neither girls could imagine the older woman being interested in anyone.

"Eh? What's wrong, Lili-chan, Elf-chan?" Loki asked upon the state of her two guests.

"Who is Odysseus-sama interested in?" the Pallum demanded of the trickster goddess.

"What's this? Is Lili-chan interested in Nozomi-tan?" the red-eyed goddess chortled. "I hate to break it ya, kiddo, but Nozomi-tan isn't interested in girls."

"Loki-sama!"

The red-head laughed at her own joke. "Alright, alright. Nozomi-tan isn't actually interested in anyone. Inari's kids just want to impress Fox-face and the head of their Orario faction when they return. They're still in the Eastern Lands with their king or whatever."

"Emperor and empress," Ryu corrected.

"Huh? What was that?"

"The Eastern Lands are ruled by an emperor and empress," the Elf informed. "The Inari Familia head is their country's empress and their crown prince is the Orario faction's leader. The Higurashi siblings taught me a little bit about their Familia when I had lived with them," she added as an explanation.

Kagome and Souta were possibly the kindest and maybe the most vindictive people she knew, but Ryu would be forever grateful to them for what they had done for her. The pair had taken her in after the murder of the Astraea Familia when they didn't have to. They had helped her back on her feet while simultaneously hiding her from the Guild and bounty hunters and finding the Familia that had attempted to kill her.

"Okay…" the goddess blinked. She didn't keep up with the dealings of the other Familias and matters outside of Orario, but this was nice to know. It was always better to know more about potential future enemies, not that she thought Inari would ever consider turning her entire Familia against those in Orario. However, with the continuous matter with Rakia and the Ares Familia's recent movements, it was better safe than sorry.

It didn't help matters that many of the Inari Familia members were veterans of the Eastern Land's near constant war state. Most of Inari's children are already Level-Two adventurers by the time they come to Orario.

"Ne, Elf-chan, Pallum-chan?" Tiona called the attention of both guests to herself.

"Yes?"

"What's Odysseus like? Does he have any special fighting style or use a specific weapon or anything?"

Lili and Ryu shared a look with each other, and silently decided together on what they could and would tell the Loki Familia members.

"Well I guess only Ryu-san can answer that. I doubt Lili has ever gone on an exploration with Odysseus," Tione spoke, obviously jealous of the female Pallum. Why couldn't the captain pay attention to her? She was the one that was in love with him.

"Actually, Lili used to go on expeditions with Odysseus-sama and the Inari Familia," the small teen refuted. "Odysseus-sama invited (more like guilt tripped) Lili to join your joint expedition next week."

"Really? Could you tell us what you know about him?" Finn requested just as the pub's waitresses brought out their orders. "Ah… thank you," he thanked as the dishes were set down.

"Only if Tiona-sama stops calling Lili Pallum-chan," the younger Pallum stipulated. She was frankly getting tired of being called that; she had a name damn it.

"I would appreciate not being called Elf-chan as well," Ryu added with her hand raised.

"Why? I think it's cute?" Tiona asked blinking at the condition she was given.

"Because Lili isn't just a Pallum. Lili is Lili!" Lili answered hotly.

"Tiona-san, consider it this way. How would you feel if someone always called you by Amazoness-chan rather than your name?" the blue-eyed Elf questioned.

"Hm… I guess I wouldn't," the younger Amazoness twin hummed.

Ryu nodded to herself in satisfaction when the upbeat Amazoness understood. "You should take note of this, Loga-san. Odysseus doesn't approve of disrespecting others. You would be better off if you called everyone by their name or alias even if they are weaker than you."

"You heard her, Bete," Tione said while jabbing an elbow in the Werewolf's side. "Don't piss off Odysseus."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Bete retorted, taken aback by the hit.

"You're always being rude to the supporters and the lower level adventurers," Lefiya pointed out from her place beside Gareth.

"And you still call Argonaut-kun Bunny Bastard," Tiona deadpanned.

"Shut up! The weak deserve to be looked down upon by the strong," the amber-eyed male defended.

"Odysseus doesn't see it that way. It doesn't matter if the person is a supporter or an adventurer or if the person is weak or strong, in Odysseus' eyes everyone deserves respect," Ryu stated.

"Odysseus-sama has already maxed out most of his abilities, and is looking to level up on this expedition. Does Bete-sama really want to piss off an almost Level-Seven adventurer?" Lili warned as she took a bite of her dinner.

"Ano…" the voice had everyone at the table turning to face the Sword Princess. "How does Odysseus get so strong?"

"Good question, Ais. How does he get so strong when no one knows who he is?" Tione added in between bites of filet.

The Loki Familia's two guests blink before staring at each other, trying to decide on how they should answer or if they should say anything on the matter. The both of them had spent several years living with the mysterious adventurer so they did know how and why the older woman was as strong as she was.

"Many in the Inari Familia are strong, but I suppose one of the reasons they are so strong is that they constantly push themselves pass their limits," Ryu started off.

"But we all do that!" Tiona protested.

"But not like Odysseus-sama does. Odysseus-sama would go to bed every night at the point of exhaustion and literally collapse in her bed," Lili informed them.

"I can vouch for that. I used to train with Inari Familia, and many of the high-ranked members would be dead on their feet after physical training, and would finally be in Mind Zero after magic training," the retired adventurer confirmed. "Aside from that, Inari Familia members rarely have Inari-sama update their statuses."

"What?! Why?" the youngest of the three Elves at the table demanded. She was just as confused as the rest. "Doesn't updating our status often make us stronger?"

This time Lili answered the Loki adventurers. "While it's true that an adventurer is stronger the more often he updates his status, but that also makes it all that much harder to grow stronger."

"What do you mean?" Riveria, the only High Elf of the party, inquired. She like everyone else had thought the more an adventurer had their status updated, the easier it was to grow stronger.

"According to Odysseus-sama, updating a status raises your limits beyond your current limitations. However, constantly updating your status also makes all that much more difficult to reach your limitations much less surpass them. The less often a person updates their status, the easier it is to surpass their limits and grow stronger. Odysseus-sama explained to Lili that it is like how people were prior to the gods' descent to the Lower World," Lili explained.

From where the Pallum left off, Ryu continued for her. "In the Inari Familia, the most often an adventurer has ever updated their status was once a month, and that is generally only the Level-One or recently leveled up adventurers. Odysseus has suggested that it is best to experiment with various activities when a person becomes an adventurer or levels up in order to learn what activities increase which abilities."

"Odysseus-sama put Lili through the ringer and forced Lili to go through their training program when Lili lived with Odysseus-sama," the auburn Pallum pouted. Though the training had been useful, she had been dead on her feet everyday she didn't go to the Dungeons back then.

"I'm guessing Odysseus experiments with all of his own abilities rather often then?" Tione sighed. "That must take a lot of time."

The two coerced guests nodded silently in confirmation as their mouths were full.

"Then I suppose Odysseus not only rigorously trains himself, but also meticulously teaches his Familia's new recruits?" Finn inquired between bites.

"Un, Odysseus-sama goes through brutal training with the other high-ranking members of the Inari Familia, but also teaches an average of… eto…" Lili trailed off as she used her hands to calculate the number of students her caregiver had.

"Approximately thirty-five students to train and teach on a bi-monthly basis, not all of whom are members of the Inari Familia," Ryu stated, having finished her own calculations. "While also operating the Familia's businesses in the absence of their captain and goddess."

"But I thought the Inari Familia was just an exploration-type Familia? What other responsibilities could he possibly have?"

"Not quite," Ryu answered. "The Inari Familia is as much of a commerce-type Familia as it is an exploration-type. They have a fair amount of business deals and partnerships with many of the local shops and other commerce-type Familias."

"They even have Babel's entire third floor rented out as their shop along with several stores around Orario," Lili interjected.

"Ahh… Loki-sama often goes there to buy alcohol and other supplies," Riveria supplied, remembering some of the Eastern Lands' shops she had entered during a shopping trip with her goddess.

Coming back to the conversation her children were having with Tempest and Hestia's child, Loki only caught the last few pieces of dialogue. "What? Didn't ya guys know this about the Inari Familia? Fox-face's kids make some of the best alcohol and they sell a lot of stuff from their homeland. Only Soma rivals their drinks."

With the conversation successfully diverted from the inner workings of the Inari Familia, Lili and Ryu both breathed a sigh in relief. They didn't know if the information they had divulged was of any importance, but they didn't want to risk losing the trust of their close friend and confidant.

Dinner with the Loki Familia carried on as rowdy as the group always was. The two coerced guests attempted to enjoy their free meal as well as they could while contributing to the surrounding conversations every now and then.

At times Ryu would sneak glances at Lili, wondering how the younger girl had met and come to know the real Odysseus. But seeing as they were surrounded by people who didn't know Odysseus true identity, the Elf was unwilling to bring the topic up with the Pallum.

Near the end of the meal, when the majority of the Loki Familia members had either mellowed down or were completely drunk off their rocker, the russet-haired Pallum noticed the younger of the Amazoness twin and Finn's unwavering stare on her and the blacklisted adventurer.

"Can Lili help Tiona-sama and Finn-sama?" the female Pallum inquired when the Loki Familia members' gaze didn't lessen.

"Ano saa…" Tiona began as she attempted to word her question. "What's Odysseus like as a person? I mean with how you praised him, he doesn't sound scary or cruel like the rumors say."

"With how reclusive and secretive he is," the blond male began but stopped as Ryu stifled a laugh and Lili snickered at his words. "Did I say something wrong?" he blinked.

"Sorry, Deimne-san; it's really nothing of importance," the Elf maiden waved off as she forced down her amusement. "Please continue."

"As I was saying, it would really help us work together with the Inari Familia if we can learn about the type of person Odysseus is. Mia isn't willing to divulge information on him, and the two Familias that have worked with Odysseus no longer exists," Finn finished, somewhat frustrated at the lack of information and seemingly dead end he had been faced with. It just didn't do to not have any information on a soon-to-be ally, even if it was only a temporary ally.

Hearing that the new conversation, the only sober members of the Giants crushing Familia (Ais, Riveria, Lefiya, Gareth, Tione, and surprisingly Bete) leaned in to listen.

The green-haired Elf stiffened at the mention of the two long gone Familias. Although it hadn't been intentional, it was a striking reminder that she was the last and only living member left of the Astraea Familia.

Calming herself, Ryu tried to give the older Pallum an answer. Finding no way to answer in a distant manner, she spoke from her heart about her long-time friend. "As an adventurer, Odysseus is exceedingly strong, fearsome even, but also loyal and trustworthy. She will not abandon a friend or comrade even at the risk of her own life. As a person, Odysseus is possibly one of the kindest and most compassionate people I know."

"Un," Lili agreed through a snicker. "If Odysseus-sama wasn't as kind as she is, Lili and a lot of others would have had a much harsher time growing up. Odysseus-sama and the Inari Familia didn't have to take Lil in when they had, but they did. The members treat each other like family, and not obstacles like how Hestia-sama and the Soma Familia members do."

"Isn't that your own goddess? I thought you liked her, Lili," Finn questioned upon hearing the last statement.

A harsh and cold laugh left the younger Pallum at that comment. "Joining a Familia and liking the Familia's god are two different things, Finn-sama. Aside from Bell-sama, no one likes Hestia-sama or joins the Hestia Familia for Hestia-sama. Lili and the others only converted to the Hestia Familia to help Bell-sama. Most of us have figured that we won't be happy staying with Hestia-sama, and have plans to convert back to our old Familias or a new one next year."

The members of the Loki Familia and Loki herself were stunned silent at the fifteen-year-old's declaration.

"She can't be that bad, Lili-chan?" Loki spoke up in an attempt to defend her fellow goddess. The trickster goddess knew that the other goddess of the hearth was lazy (probably the laziest person she knew) but the shorty wasn't that bad of a person.

Lili thought over it for a moment before giving out her reply, "Loki-sama, say hypothetically that Ais-sama happens to fall in love with someone from another Familia. What would Loki-sama do and how would Loki-sama react?"

Ais blushed a dark pink at the mention of falling in love, but her rare physical display of her emotions was largely ignored as those that were still conscious had their attention focused on the female Pallum.

"Hmm… If Ais-tan were to develop feelings for someone outside of the Familia, huh…?" the serpentine like goddess muttered as she thought on her response.

"Would Loki-sama trample on Ais-sama's feelings? Would Loki-sama lie and hide parts of Ais-sama's status out of petty jealousy? Would Loki-sama be so self-centered as to not listen to Ais-sama's thoughts and opinions? Would Loki-sama constantly put down the person Ais-sama loves in attempt to divert Ais-sama's feelings to someone else? Would Loki-sama have an order-made weapon crafted for Ais-sama in order to trap Ais-sama to Loki-sama and the Loki Familia?" Lili prompted, using actions Hestia had committed as examples.

The sober Loki Familia adventurers grimaced or frowned darkly with each question the hazel-eyed Pallum added, not able to imagine their goddess or any of the gods being so despicable to such a thing.

Not willing to hear any more accusations, a red face Lefiya exploded on the same age girl. "Loki-sama would never do such a thing! Loki-sama may be a pervert, but isn't so disgraceful to do such vile things to her own Familia! And Ais-san can't possibly love anyone outside of our Familia. There's no one good enough for Ais-san!"

"Calm down, Lefiya," the goddess ordered calmly. "Lili-chan is just giving us a hypothetical situation. She's not accusing me or Ais of anything, so there is no need to blow yer top. And Lefiya, yer reaction is probably what Lili-chan was getting at. You're acting too possessive over Ais when you have no right to."

Silence fell over the first-class and second-class adventurers as Loki continued to contemplate her response.

Of the adventurers, Finn was the only one who already knew how his goddess would answer. He had already had a discussion on this topic with the redhead several weeks ago when he had thought about proposing to Lili.

"For starters, I'll probably go find who the lucky fella Ais fell for is. Then interrogate and threaten him and his god to make sure he treats Ais right. If they decide to get married, they have my permission but I'd like it if the guy converted into my Familia or retires from his since I'm not giving up my kids. But other than that, Ais and he can do whatever they want as long as the kid doesn't hurt Ais."

Not used to a god (who wasn't a part of the Inari Familia) being so considerate, the former Soma Familia member asked the one question that would put the Loki Familia members at ease. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? Ais and the others might be my children, but they're still their own person. I can try to steer them to the people who I think suits them best, but it's not my place to tell them who they love or how to feel. The only person who owns ya is yerself, not anyone else," Loki stated nonchalantly, but she sounded as if she was saying this more for Lili's benefit than anyone else. "Now what else makes ya so upset with Hestia that you would want to convert to another Familia already? There's got to be a lot more than just this love bit. From the rumors, you just got of some pretty bad stuff with the Soma Familia."

For a moment the Pallum looked as if she would refuse to answer. But as she stared down at the dark lines of the wooden table, her mouth parted as she quietly and solemnly whispered. "No one wants a god who only cares about one Familia member and not the others."

"But she was protective of Bell when we were training together," Ais interjected, remembering how Hestia always attempted to threaten her whenever they met.

"Hestia-sama only cares about Bell-sama! Hestia-sama doesn't care about anyone but Hestia-sama and Bell-sama!" the younger girl erupted before falling silent. She hadn't meant to shout, but the talk she had with her older sister figure had made her even more aware of Hestia's bad points, and she couldn't put away her intense dislike for the goddess.

"Surely that's not true," Riveria said, hoping that the last goddess to descend to the Lower World wasn't as bad as their guest made her out to be. The High Elf found herself disappointed when Lili shook her head negatively.

"Hestia-sama can't take care of anyone but herself. Bell-sama's the one who makes sure everyone is getting along and is well taken care of. All Hestia-sama does is spend money and update our statuses," the fifteen-year-old informed, not ashamed of sharing the things she hated about Hestia. Her loyalty belonged to those she cared for, not to the useless goddess of the Familia she was in. "Hestia-sama only puts effort into anything when Bell-sama is involved. If Bell-sama isn't included, Hestia-sama wouldn't bother doing anything."

' _So that's why she asked about Ais,'_  Loki thought, remembering the brief conversation she had with the other hearth goddess during the God's Banquet that Ganesha hosted almost three months ago.  _'Looks like l'll be getting a new child soon.'_

"You should try giving Dochibi a break, Lili-chan. She's kind of new at having a Familia," the trickster suggest. "And you can't exactly blame her for caring about Bell more than the others. After he's the first member of Dochibi's Familia."

"With all due respect, please don't make excuses for Hestia-sama, Loki-sama. As a god and leader of a high-ranking Familia, Loki-sama is leagues ahead of Hestia-sama in just about every way that matters. Loki-sama doesn't make her Familia members dependent on her with custom made weapons. Loki-sama respects her members' feelings and thoughts. Loki-sama cares about everyone in her Familia. Loki-sama is one of the most reliable gods in all of Orario. Even though Bell-sama is the founding member of the Hestia Familia, that doesn't give Hestia-sama the right to put Bell-sama over the safety and well-being of her other Familia members!"

The Pallum's last shout had silence falling over the pub. The merry atmosphere turning quiet and somber once everyone had heard Lili's cry.

Looking up, the supporter saw what she had caused. Feeling bad, she quickly excused herself and left the table. "Thank you for the meal, but Lili thinks it's best that Lili leaves now. Lili's sorry for ruining your dinner, Loki-sama and Adventurer-sama."

No one moved to stop her as she dashed out of the famous pub.

Watching the Palllum leave, Loki called out to the child she appointed as the head of her Familia. "Finn, can ya walk Lili-chan home? Just so nothing bad happens to her," she requested.

"Of course, Loki," the blond Pallum nodded and chased after the younger Pallum in spite of Tione's protests. After hearing about the Hestia Familia's goddess, he was worried about Lili's well-being himself.

With both Pallums gone, the serpentine-like goddess sighed at how the dinner turned out. "What a shitty way to end dinner," she breathed into her mug. "I only invited Lili-chan so you guys would stop being so jittery about meeting Nozomi-tan, but we ended up making her feel bad," she huffed to herself while informing her Familia's children.

' _I knew you were a selfish idiot, Hestia, but I didn't think you sink so low,'_  the redhead goddess thought to herself as she chugged down the remainder of her wine.  _'Guess I need to start scheming.'_

* * *

Stepping out the Hostess of Fertility's doors, Finn had no problem spotting Lili and had even less trouble catching up with the Level-One supporter.

Seeming as if she had sensed him, the younger Pallum addressed him. "Is Finn-sama here to ask Lili about Odysseus-sama some more?"

The blond quickly denied the accusation. "I would like to know more about him, but no. I wanted to escort you home, Lili. It'll put my and Loki's mind at ease if we know you got back home safely," he added when he saw the supporter about to protest.

Unable to deny the request, the brunette shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Do as you please," she huffed before continuing on to her Familia's home.

The pair of Pallums walked pass several streets in awkward silence; Finn, for once, not knowing what to say and Lili wasn't keen on discussing the conversation that had taken place in the pub.

The streets were quiet and empty with how late it was. The moon had long ago ascended to the sky, and it now had nearly reached its nightly pinnacle.

As the paired traveled through the streets to the Furnace Mansion, the two Pallums could not help but take discrete glances at one another. Both wanted to ask the other questions, but neither wanted to be the first to break the awkwardness that had settled in.

Passing several more streets, Finn could no longer hold back his curiosity. "Ne, Lili? Was what you said true?"

"Was what true, Finn-sama?" the younger Pallum asked, not turning her head to face the adventurer.

"What you said back at the pub?"

"Lili said a lot of things, Finn-sama. Finn-sama is going to have to be more specific than that," Lili evaded, really not comfortable with talking about the earlier scene she had caused.

"About converting to new Familia. Which Familia are you planning to join once the one year limit is up? With what had happened, I can't see you staying in the Hestia Familia or going back to the Soma Familia."

Hearing the question, the brunette sighed in relief, glad for the change in topic. She kept silent for a moment, unsure if she should tell the older Pallum. It really want any of the adventurer's business, but seeing no harm, she answered. "Lili was planning on joining the Inari Familia or return to the Soma Familia since Soma-sama took control of the Soma Familia again."

"The Inari Familia? You really feel no loyalty to Hestia, do you Lili? Is there anyone you're loyal to?"

The Hestia Familia member scoffed at that question. Of course there were people she was loyal to; it just wasn't Hestia. "Lili is only loyal to those Lili considers friends and family and those who don't end danger Lili."

Chuckling softly at the younger Palllum's attitude, Finn continued the conversation. "But why the Inari Familia? Aside from what I learned today, aren't many of their members war veterans?"

"Lili can't answer that, but Lili wants to be with the people who helped and cared about Lili when Lili couldn't take care of herself." As she spoke Lili remembered that she had planned to speak with Finn later in the week. There was no point in delaying the discussion she had wanted to have with him.

"Are you still looking for a Pallum bride, Finn-sama?" she asked while peeking up at the taller Pallum.

"Yes," the blond confirmed his desire with added nod of his head. "Have you changed your mind?" he asked hopefully. He may have accepted Lili's earlier rejection, but he couldn't help but hold on to the belief that she may change her mind about his marriage proposal.

But if she was firm in her original decision, he wasn't going to press her to accept and return his feelings. He was wise enough and mature enough to respect the person he likes' decisions and feelings unlike a certain Amazoness he knew and apparently the goddess Hestia as well.

"No, Lili hasn't changed her mind, but there is someone Lili thinks Finn-sama would be interested in and she's an adventurer like Finn-sama too."

"Really now?" the Level-Six adventurer asked, his interest piqued.

There weren't many Pallums left on the continent, and many of them didn't come to Orario. Of the ones that did travel to the labyrinth city and became adventurers, not many of them make it far in the Dungeon or survive the mother of monsters. To learn there was a Pallum adventurer (much less a brave Pallum woman) he had never heard of had very nearly left him in a daze that the conversation held in the Hostess of Fertility couldn't induce.

Snapping out of his slight daze of perhaps finally finding his much desired wife, the forty-some-year-old blond probed for more information on his potential bride. "Is that so? Could you tell me more about her, Lili?"

"Yes, and Lili believes that Finn-sama would be impressed when he meets Kagome-onee-sama," the teenager started off before she began regaling the older Pallum tales of her former caretaker. She hoped her stories would entice the Loki Familia member to forget about his feelings for her and fall for her older sister figure instead.

Kagome was a much braver Pallum than she was.

But whether or not Finn could get Kagome to fall for him was another story altogether. And she hoped the blond could survive the tests that would lay before him. She just knew Souta and the others of the Inari Familia weren't going to make it easy on the Pallum known as Braver.


End file.
